minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Little Piggy
Hi. I'm Frankie. Something happened a few months ago, and it was the creepiest moment in my life. The Story Me, my little brother Justin (6 years old), Mom and Dad lived in the same house. We had a garage and a basement, just like normal people would have. Dad has a Dodge challenger parked inside the garage, which was filled with tools such as hammers and stuff. One day at Justin's sixth birthday party, Mom bought him a Minecraft toy, which was a pig plush. And so far it was love at first sight. He calls it "Little Piggy" and started to play with it. I didn't mind having a plush, because now he wouldn't disturb me while I play my computer games. At night, something horrible happened. I was at my room playing GTA 4 on the computer when Justin came in. "Hey, Justin." I greeted him, though my eyes were glued to the computer screen. "Frankie, I would be happy if you wouldn't get angry because I lost Little Piggy." That caught my attention. I turned around and looked at him. He was staring at me with his worried little eyes. "What?" I exclaimed. "I don't want to tell Mommy and Daddy, but please can you help me find him?" He asked. I thought about it for a while. Then, I sighed and I replied: "Well, fine." That doesn't help to lose my GTA 4 play time, but at least Justin wouldn't get yelled. I grabbed my flashlight, turned it on and headed for the stairs. Justin was right behind me. Slowly, I crept down each step, and so did Justin. We finally reached the living room, and I said maybe we should split up. But Justin said we shouldn't because he was scared of ghosts that haunt you when you are alone. I rolled my eyes and let him come with me. I walked slowly to the kitchen because I remember Justin playing there when he first got Little Piggy. The flashlight painted everything white where I pointed a direction. I reached the kitchen, but something was not right. I could taste the bitter air in the kitchen. Justin was holding my arm tight, shivering. Just right then we heard footsteps. I turned around and pointed the flashlight at its direction, but there was nothing. "Frankie, I'm scared." Justin blurted out, his cold lips quivering. "Don't worry. We are safe." I explained. Right then when our nerves were totally shot, I heard something that sounded like an animal... "Oink!" I turned around, but I found nothing. "Did you hear it?" I asked Justin. "I didn't hear anything." He replied cluelessly. Right now I'm having second thoughts about doing this. I thought about sneaking back to my room and lock the door, but I knew if I had done that, Justin's gonna get yelled at , and I don't want to watch him being scolded, either. So I just continued searching for that pig plush. Luckily, when I was at the dining table, Little Piggy was there, sitting on the table. "Little Piggy!" Justin exclaimed, and he hugged it like it was his friend or something. "Let's get back to-" I said, but I was cut off when I heard the pig again. "oink!" I quickly looked back at the pig, but the pig was gone, and so did Justin. "Uhh, Justin?" I called out, sweating. "Justin, this isn't the time for hide and seek." I can feel he's near, but I can't tell. I reached for the lights and turned them on, hoping to find Justin, but they went off and I was back to the dark. "Must be the power generator," I thought. I started heading for the basement, and so far nothing happened yet, but I was sure if this continued any longer I'm going to get a mental breakdown. I luckily found the stairs that lead to the basement, but everywhere inside the basement was fog and it's so thick as hell you can barely see anything, even with a flashlight. I slowly walked towards the basement door, slowly grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open. I barely see anything, except for the black outlines of objects. "Help me!" I heard someone cry! "Justin?!?" I yelled out, "I'M COMING WAIT FOR ME!" I ran around in the fog, searching for Justin, but he seems to be nowhere here. "C'mon Justin..." I blurted. "Come out." Beads of sweat rolled down my face. "Gruntttt....." That didn't sound right. It sounded like a boar, but much louder. My eyes darted around, searching for anything that is moving. "Grunttt......" There was that boar sound again. I felt I was near the generator. The fog is still too thick. I kept walking forward, searching for that generator, until I saw 2 blinking lights. "Yes!" I screamed and went for it, but then suddenly... "GRRUnnnttt....." The boar sound again, but it was much louder than before. Beads of sweat rolled down my cheeks. I knew something was not right. "Hello?" I called out, shaking. I slowly walked forward to the lights, hoping to reach it before something gets me. Just right then I heard a growl, a scary, monster growl. My instincts kicked in and I ran. I kept running far, forgetting about the whole generator thing. I ran up the stairs and accidentally stumbled into Justin's room. I locked the doors and turned back, and just right then I saw the worst thing I've ever seen in my life: There, standing on all fours at the floor was a shadowy figure of a boar, with long tusks and red glowing eyes. It growled at me. I quickly took a deep breath and held it, hoping it might think I'm not a feast. The boar sniffed at me, turned around, and completely ignored me, but I knew if I took one breath, the boar will kill me. My skin is turning pale, but I still wouldn't give up on holding my breath. My vision was getting blurry, and I was nauseous for a second. "AHHH!" I heard someone familiar scream in this room! And when I walked closer to the boar I saw Justin, bleeding crazily and his right hand punctured. The boar leaped at him, but I can't let Justin die! So I finally took a breath, armed with a flashlight, and went straight for the boar, but I was running out of time. The boar's teeth are slowly sinking into Justin's skin, him screaming in terror and pain. With one final move and filled with rage, I screamed and hit the boar's skull, stunning it. I began to get enraged once more, hitting repeatedly in the boar's skull until it lay breathless, blood pouring out of its head with a cracked skull. Justin was almost near to the doorstep of death, breathing heavily and bleeding crazily. I ran to him and checked on him. There were almost 4 fatal injuries in his chest, punctures in his hands and his legs had gone numb, which I thought this was lethal to a child. "Justin..." I said, holding his hands. "Stay with me, bro. Stay with me." He looked at me, smiled, and said weakly, "At least...when I'm gone, you would have free time playing...GTA... 5. Hehe, and Little Piggy...he was the boar...And trust me, I'll...see you some...time later, even...if I'm dead..." And with that, his smile faded and his eyes closed slowly. "NO!" I cried. "PLEASE! No..." I dropped down and tears dropped from my eyes, and I just sat there, crying and crying. Some years later Hey. Frankie here and now I'm 34 with my child Brian. I'm now living in a happy life thankfully. I've kind of forgotten all of Little Piggy, but that doesn't scare me the past of Justin's death, and I hope I see him again. One Night... I was walking on the pavement near a shop when I was stopped by a child, a crying child with injuries. He looked so similar to someone I know. "Oh, you look so injured! can I help you, boy?" I asked. The boy looked at me sadly, and said, "Bro, don't you remember me?" "Umm, excuse me?" I said, confused why is he calling me a "bro". The boy whispered something, and he disappeared. I got shocked though. I knew this was some sort of a devil's work, so I decided to walk away from it, but then I heard something similar. It sounded similar like my childhood memory, and until then I knew the dark pasts of my life is surrounding me. Filled with rage and jealousy, I now know they've determined to destroy my happy life once and for all... "Grunnnttt.." = Sequel coming soon! Sneak Peek: Title-Little Piggy: The Dark memories Frankie now has a child named Brian who was 4 years old, and they were having a happy life until the dark memories of Frankie's past start to circle them, determined to destroy their happy life once and for all. Will Frankie and his son escape the wrath of Evil Justin and Little Piggy? Category:Creepypasta Category:Ghost Category:Supernatural Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Mobs Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Blood